


Death Follows

by saturninesunshine



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, death au, death death death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninesunshine/pseuds/saturninesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you Death?" At the end of the Korean War, soldier Grant Ward finds himself alone and succumbing to his wounds on the battlefield. But when he realizes he isn't alone, it doesn't seem so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Follows

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand another fic inspired by True Blood! This is different though, I swear. This is more about the relationships than the vampirism and it's short. Heavily, heavily inspired by a particular scene so I took a lot from that. Not mine.

“Are you Death?”

He feels his identification tags against his chest. Once they were so cold, but now they feel like his own skin. He used to hate them so much. His religion was read an atheist when really he was agnostic. It seemed so important at the time, but now, he only feels numb. 

Her dark eyes are studying him. He thinks that maybe the blood on her mouth should be strange, but he can’t think of a reason why. He’s succumbing to his wounds. He knows this. The scant smell of death had been pungent in Korea since he and his forces arrived.

But somehow he’s stewing in his own bone and matter and he can’t think of a single reason why he should get up. Only to make the pain will go away.

“Where I go, death follows.”

He doesn’t know if that’s an admission or a rationalization.

When he laughs, blood bubbles up from his mouth. Her eyes are on his lips and it takes her a moment to look up from them. She is easily the most beautiful thing he has seen since he left the states, but she brings a drafty chill with her. Her skin is icy pale, but somehow, her dark eyes are still so full of warmth. 

“But you’re just a little girl.” 

When she smiles, the blood on her mouth glistens black beneath the stars.

“No,” she says. “I’m not.” Her tone isn’t chastising. It is gentle like she is taking him softly by the hand. He thinks that if this is death, he can be okay with it.

“Did you kill my men?” He just realizes that Garrett’s unseeing eyes are open towards him and he wants it to go away.

“Yes,” she says unapologetically. “I did. They were bad men and did bad things. Are you like them? What are your sins, Grant Ward?”

“Loyalty,” he says. “I followed unquestioningly and did what was asked of me. No matter what.”

“I know.” 

She knows. Of course she knows. She’s Death.

“Your loyalty was painful to watch,” she says. “But beautiful as well. I had to stop it.” 

“Then kill me,” he says. “I deserve as much.”

She doesn’t answer for a moment.

“I saw you,” she finally answers. “I watched you tonight. You are a warrior. Did you know that?” 

“Are you going to kill me?” he asks.

“Would you be a companion of Death?” She leans in close and he can smell the sweet blood on her breath. “Could you walk with me through the darkness for eternity?” 

“Why?”

“I’ll teach you everything I know,” she offers. “I’ll be your mother, your sister, your child.” 

“Why would I want that?” he asks. Family has never been kind to him. He can’t think of anything he would like less than being in a family for the rest of his life.

“I will give you what you want most,” she says. Her hand on his cheek doesn’t feel cold. “Love.”

For a moment, he doesn’t understand. This beautiful phantom came out of the darkness and wants nothing in return. He can’t understand that.

But he understands his compulsion. He understands his desire.

“Love,” he says, his voice weakening.

Finally, she smiles. “Yes, Grant.”

And he knows that he’s done the right thing. He knows out of all the years of his wretched life, he has never been so glad as he is right now. 

Her teeth sting on his neck, but as he feels the life leave him, he is euphoric.


End file.
